


Songs of Lost Sirens

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the music of lost hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Lost Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #170, Insomnia.

They are singing outside the city walls. It's a terrible mockery of music, a harsh lamenting that he'd lost some of his own people to before he understood the danger.

Whether the other undersea kingdoms have survived, or whether Atlantica is alone beneath the waves, he cannot say. When he saw the first messanger attacked by those twisted imitations of mermen only to become one himself, he'd forbidden anyone to leave the safety of the walls unless it was absolutely necessary.

That did not mean that he expected Ariel to listen. It did mean he expected to be here, sleepless and aching and increasingly irritable, until either she returned - or Sebastian did.

And he hoped all the crab would have to say was that she'd snuck in.


End file.
